1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an iron golf club set (iron set) and a golf club head.
2. Description of the Related Art
An iron set having a plurality of iron type golf clubs (iron clubs) is commercially available. Usually, the iron set includes a plurality of clubs having different real loft angles, lie angles, and lengths. Each of the clubs constituting the set is distinguished by an iron number. Specification of a head is determined for each iron number based on various respects.
A ball placed on a ground (lawn or the like) has many opportunities to be hit by using the iron club. In shot with the iron club, a sole is brought into contact with the ground in many cases. An amateur golfer is apt to cause a duffing missed hit. Large ground resistance reduces a swing-through. The ground resistance becomes a problem even in heads except iron heads. Particularly, the ground resistance becomes a problem in a fairway wood, a utility type head, and a hybrid type head.
In respect of improving the swing-through, a head including a sole having a rail provided thereon has been proposed. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-104282 discloses a head including a stabilizer rail formed on a sole surface. The stabilizer rail is formed to extend to the back side of the head.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-263117 discloses a head including a sole part having three or more ridges provided thereon. The ridge extends to the back part from the front part of the sole part. The ridge disposed in a central region is higher than the ridges disposed on a toe side and a heel side.